What She Really Wants
by Ppgwritter2019
Summary: Courtney has been with Duncan for three years, his childish antics are getting on her last nerve. The only thing that Courtney can stand about Duncan is his friend Gwen who is a much more level headed person in her life. What happens when she starts to fall for her instead of her boyfriend who likes her in return, causing an affair behind the scenes. Will she chose who she wants?
1. Same old crap...

*Courtney has a choice between saving something, and finding something new... but what does she actually want?*

Courtney sat in a T-shirt and boyshorts, on the couch wine glass in hand. She was looking back and forth between the television and the clock. "Where is he?..." she thought angrily trying to flip through the channels to distract her frazzled nerves. He always did this... he'd go out drinking with his friends and say he'd be back by 11pm... It was 3 o'clock in the morning and she was tired... she threw down the remote after turning off the t.v and got up. She went to the bathroom and stripped off the little amount of clothes she still had on and hopped in the shower. Duncan was supposed to be her boyfriend, he was also the reason why she was currently pissed off. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall, feeling the hot water on her skin. The man didn't have a clean record in the first place... he was rougher around the edges than the guys that she was usually around. But... she didn't know how much more of his shit she had the capacity to withstand. She has already been through this for 3 years.

Just as she thought about it she heard a knock on her front door and the door knob try to be turned. "Courtney! It's Gwen! I got your dipshit of a boyfriend!" Courtney smiled, out of all his friends she was definitely okay with Gwen. They usually dragged her along to be the designated driver during their nights out. She turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She went to open the front door. "I brought everyone else to Greg's, but I got told by Geoff to bring him back home... can you please help me drag his ass inside?" Gwen said pointing to the passed out punk rock man in the hall. Courtney didn't notice that the goth girl looked at her in a strange way and blushed at her as she came out into the hall.

"Sorry we interrupted your shower" Gwen said and grunted as they lifted him into the the small apartment. "It's okay... thanks for bringing him back..." Courtney said as they reached the couch and laid him down. "No problem it was nice to have an excuse to say hi to you" Gwen said laughing. "Yeah... out of all his friends I actually like you... I consider you my best friend too actually..." Courtney giggles while throwing a blanket on him. "Well I should go..." Gwen said turning to leave. "What's the rush? It's freezing out..." Courtney was right, the cold December air chilled everyone outside to the bone. "I thought you were going to bed so I don't want to intrude..." Gwen always liked Courtney, maybe probably more than Duncan. She actually had a secret crush on his friend's girlfriend. She was mainly into girls, but she never found someone like her. She pushed her teal locks out of her face and stared at the brunette woman in front of her. The thoughts made her feel guilty, because you just can't bed with your friend's woman.

Her and Courtney had known each other since the beginning of her relationship with Duncan. The brunette was bossy at times, but was generally kind. "You could stay the night if you want, it's late..." Courtney said gripping the towel around herself more. "Really? I don't want to intrude..." Gwen said, she didn't want to know what she'd try to do in the same room as Courtney for more than a few hours... but did she really want to say no?

"You know what... no ifs, ands, or buts! I'm not letting you out in the cold after you took the time time to bring him back! Come here!" Courtney said lightly grasping her hand and pulling her to the kitchen and sitting her down and giving her a cup of hot chocolate. "I'll be right back!" Courtney left the kitchen and went into the bedroom. Gwen being there made Courtney happy, she'd be damned to spend the night awake by herself.

Gwen sat at the kitchen table and waited for the other girl to reappear. She looked around and saw that Courtney liked to keep everything neat and labeled. Everything had a place, everything had a sense of cohesiveness. All the appliances even matched in colour with the cupboards. It had Courtney all over it, Gwen was surprised that Duncan didn't mess up her order. Courtney re-emerged from the bed room in a long nightshirt and socks. "Thanks for offering me a place to crash... my roommate has been pissing me off..." Gwen said light-heartedly. That caused them to look at Duncan and smirk at each other. "I'll say it's probably better than him..." Courtney joked. "Yeah... he's a handful for sure... but I guess that's just him..." Gwen said turning to completely face her.

Courtney had on no makeup, she had bare skin and her freckles littered her nose. She had light brown hair that was just at her shoulders. She was curvy and beautiful, what perplexed Gwen... was how Duncan managed to score with that? She was completely opposite to him, especially in looks. He was rougher and more intimidating, she was beautiful and soft. She had a feisty side for sure, but he was on a whole other level. Gwen was a goth girl who was curvy and beautiful for sure... but in her mind she didn't hold a candle to Courtney. The two girls talked for a few minutes more and decided to go to bed.

"Here I'll take the love seat..." Gwen said but was stopped by Courtney. "Go ahead and share mybed, he snores anyways so you wouldn't be able to sleep" Courtney chuckled. Gwen just nodded and walked into the bedroom with Courtney. She looked at the bed in a daze, should she be really doing this? She was thrown out of it by Courtney tossing her a nightshirt. "It's comfortable to sleep in that instead of your current outfit" Courtney said before sliding under the covers. "Thanks..." Gwen said with a smile and changed. This chick was the girl who would give you the shirt off her back, and take you to help. She had the drive to do anything. She was determined and focused, that's what Gwen liked most about her. After the lights were turned off both girls fell asleep, before Gwen fell asleep she took a tranced look at the girl next to her and moved her hair out of her face. "I hope he treats you better... you need it..." she whispered before going to bed. Courtney heard it and for some reason, her heart skipped a beat.

-*not a cliche... but who am I kidding... it's totally a cliche! Lol!*


	2. Short and sad decisions

-*now we get on with ch 2*

Courtney woke up to an empty bed and a note from Gwen. Hey Courtney Thanks for letting me spend the night! I had to head to work, you know... the boss will kick my ass if I turn up late again lol Gwen She smiled at the note, she remembered what Gwen said the night before. She wished that Duncan would think that way.

Hell... she wasn't even her girlfriend and she treated her better than Duncan. The thought of someone like Gwen being her significant other made her think. And then her mind just stopped on her, she was her boyfriend's friend, but why did her thoughts bring a rush to her? Courtney wasn't deterred from being attracted to another girl that way either. She frowned, what was she thinking?... Duncan may have been a dick right now... but she's not gonna give up on it yet... right? Well she doesn't know what she'd do anymore. She heard him stirring in the living room and get up. She walked into the living room and glared at his sitting form. "3 o'clock in the morning Duncan... you're lucky I'm not kicking your ass..." Courtney saw his gaze darken. "Don't you start princess... I'm not in the mood for fighting this morning..." he yawned and got up going to the bathroom. When he exited was when something snapped in her.

"You know what! No! I don't care if you aren't in the fucking mood Duncan! I do everything here for you! I give you everything! You could at least keep your word about when you're returning home! Or at least let me know when you are staying later! I waited for you! When Gwen brought you home, you were passed out from drinking!" She yelled. "Knock it off! I got a headache!" He shouted but his eyes changed when hers did. "I don't even get a sorry! You have one more chance Duncan... or I find someone else who will be someone I can rely on..." his eyes widened. "But princess... you don't mean that... do you?" He said in a genuine hurt voice.

This was how he did it... he kept her there by hitting her weak spot... not intentionally. She hated hurting people, but today that didn't matter. "I can't keep doing this anymore..." she looked away from him and sat at the table. She texted Gwen, the only person she was okay with being near right now. She didn't have anyone to lean on other than her.

-hey... Duncan pissed me off, can we go out for coffee later?

Surprisingly she got a text back of: -do you want to chill at my place? My roommate Sierra is busy trying to seduce her boyfriend (if you can call him that? O.o) this weekend, so my place is empty.

She replied. -yeah actually... I think I need a few days away from this... or maybe weeks.

Her text from Gwen was reassuring. -sure, I got a motel next door if you want to be close by.

Courtney went into the bed room. - I'll check in and wait for you to get home from work.

As she was packing her bag she got one more text of a thumbs up from Gwen. Duncan entered the room and looked at her in shock.

"Where are you going!?" He said crossing his arms. "Somewhere without you... I need a break from you and your shit! So I am hanging out with your only sensible friend! Gwen offered her home and spending possibly a few weeks at a motel near her... find me when I can see a change in you..." with that, she was about to leave him. He yelled "that's my friend! Do you remember! I'm the reason why you know her! Why are you seeing her!?" Courtney turned. "She's someone I can trust... I don't have anyone else, so she's the only girlfriend I have in this damn city... be happy it's her and not another boyfriend..." she left after that. When she got to the motel she collapsed onto the bed and sighed.

She had already texted Gwen where she was and laid down. Was his commitment to their relationship too much to ask? Or was she just gonna throw three years in the toilet? She couldn't stop the tears as they stung her emerald green irises. She gave him her best, she was the only one with a job. She paid for everything in that apartment. She was sad that she couldn't stop the man from going astray from her. She always defended him to her family, her small amount of friends and everyone who questioned their relationship. But recently she stopped, because there was nothing left to defend. Duncan was so close to becoming just a memory to her. She wasn't even sure if she even loved him anymore.

It was mostly just the commitment that kept her there, it was hard for her to give up on someone. A few hours later she found herself laying down on her bed and staring at the ceiling. She texted Gwen her room and told her that it was unlocked for her to get in. She was trying to concentrate on anything but him at that moment. It was decided that she was going to spend a few weeks, without question, away from him and get her thoughts together. She jumped when the door knob turned and Gwen came inside. "You okay Courtney?" She asked her with concern. "Yeah now that you're here... thanks a lot..." she genuinely smiled at Gwen. It was so comforting for Courtney to know that no matter what, Gwen was gonna help her out. She wasn't just Duncan's friend, she was her's too.

She needed this time to think, because as she sat there it was a constant what if... for a future without him.

-*what will happen next?*


End file.
